


Madly in Yaois

by pabustail



Series: Madly in Yaois [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabustail/pseuds/pabustail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly in Yaois

"Dude, look, I know you're madly in yaois with me, but can you stop staring at my ass? It's kind of creepy." Your name is John Egbert. And you are not gay for Dave Strider. You are not gay for Dave Strider. Okay, you might be a little gay for Dave Strider. You might be a lot gay for Dave Strider. Your name is John Egbert, and you are madly in yaois with Dave Strider.

"Oh, uh, sorry dude, I uh...spaced out..." He'd already stopped paying attention, bending over to continue shoving crap in his bag, getting ready for the totally-not-gay slumber party you two were about to have. "Hey, aren't you going to p-"

"John. John, look into my eyes."

"You never take your shades off Dave."

"Shut up. Here's the sitch. You haven't mastered irony yet. And, quite fucking frankly, you never will. So, from now until forever, I am your irony sensei. And you know what's ironic, John?"

"Dave I-"

"Not packing extra underwear."

"How is that even ironic?"

"Because it is, dingus, get in the car."

* * *

 

The two of you make your way out to his truck and start on the way to your home. Within fifteen, you're both up in your room and flopping down on your bed, starting up Left 4 Dead on the Xbox. A low scream emits from the speakers on the TV, and you very "subtly" scoot closer to Dave and rest your head on your hands. Nobody moves. You yawn and stretch your hand out and- "John."

You freeze. "Yeah, Dave?"

He rolls toward you and examines your position. Your hand is hanging over his back and your eyes are wide. "Are you making moves on me?"

"What? Haha no! Hahahahahahahahaha," you draw out the laugh for too long and it fades uncomfortably into a stiff silence. The two of you stare at each other. "No... I mean. No. Like. No that would be stupid, I'd nev- !!"

Suddenly, the blonde across from you leans forward and... oh my god... he's going to... He presses your noses together and breathes onto your mouth and God damn this might be the best moment of your life and... and whispers into your ear...

"Psyche."

Laughing, he kicks your foot and hands you a controller. "Jesus, Egbert, you looked terrified. I didn't know it would work that well."

You're left feeling heartbroken and grey and torn between laughing and crying, because you swear nobody's eyes (even through shades) look like that unless they're into it, too.

 


End file.
